pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki talk:Requests for adminship/Mgrinshpon
Before voting, I would like to know what Grinch's position on banning people for being bad is. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 10:26, 16 September 2008 (EDT) :I would not ban them, but teach them the hidden ways of the Gronchensmith. Well, not the ways, but a few tricks of the trade to ease their development from scrubs to sensual men and women. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɭuƿƿɭɘş ɱᶗƿıƿɭuƿ 10:39, 16 September 2008 (EDT) ::Even the Dutchess of Rose? Even he could become a smithing apprentice? - Misery Is Friendly 19px 10:50, 16 September 2008 (EDT) :::I am a strong smith master. He would probably become a knitting apprentice, however. Johnsonweaver. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɭuƿƿɭɘş ɱᶗƿıƿɭuƿ 22:10, 16 September 2008 (EDT) ::::I don't think you'd have it in you anyways :P--''Shadow'' 23:00, 16 September 2008 (EDT) :::::I taught a guy for 3 weeks and he got into a guild and got his champ 1 two weeks later. Discuss. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɭuƿƿɭɘş ɱᶗƿıƿɭuƿ 00:11, 17 September 2008 (EDT) My mission goals If I become an administrator, and the chances of that are slim to none, there are a few things I would like to accomplish. Firstly, policy has got to change. There are too many right now. It's too difficult for a new user to come to grips with all of them. There needs to be either A) a summary/guide (I like this) or B) massive condensation of policies (I also like this). Secondly, policies have to be less stringent. An admin should be able to justly use a policy to the advantage of the wiki. Whether that means saying "Ok, don't do that anymore please but I'll look the other way even of you do" to as far as "Do it again and you're outta here", that's also fine. Finally, a system for ammending policies needs to put in place so there aren't additional policies being pumped through, but highly refined policies with low complexity. Again, this makes it easier for new users. They wouldn't have to see how the current web of policies are intertwined. Even policy proposals which have merit are shot down because of the stigmata of having too many policies on a wiki. If I'm not going to become an administrator, then I won't give a rat's ass. If I do, however, I'll attack the above issues with care and precision, much like a surgeon. That is all. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɭuƿƿɭɘş ɱᶗƿıƿɭuƿ 17:01, 17 September 2008 (EDT) P.S. any questions can be placed right here regarding what my policies regarding trolling and spam and anything else, really. I promise I'll give a well thought-out, reasoned answer. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɭuƿƿɭɘş ɱᶗƿıƿɭuƿ 17:23, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :Why does refining policies need admin status? Why won't you "give a rat's ass" about improving them if you're not sysopped? --90.196.43.100 18:18, 17 September 2008 (EDT) ::Why should he give a rats ass if he's not sysop'd? It's not like he'd be able to enforce the refined policy, the current sysop team obviously don't do much; unless its completely and utterly meaningless. You're also ALL forgetting that he was a sysop before, and a damn good one. I dont see any reason why he can't be again. 1.Past trolling is in the past, 2. Everyone fucking trolls, so if your going to vote against him for that you're all terrible hypocrites.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 18:26, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :::The only two people opposing him on that basis are Phen and Dont and they are pretty good boys tbh. Don't think I've seen them troll. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 18:28, 17 September 2008 (EDT) ::::Dont's gone selective-nigger-rage on a few people over PvX:SIGN, but that's about it. --71.229 18:51, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :::::Rly? Links. [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 18:55, 17 September 2008 (EDT) ::::: :< --71.229 18:57, 17 September 2008 (EDT) uno momento :::::Sorry, he went selective-nigger-rage on one person. The other time I thought I remembered was Cedave getting emasculated by Saz. --71.229 19:02, 17 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::There are different types of trolling other than just disruptive. Also, Grinch was a dedicated sysop back in the day, people asking to see "Improvement" need only look at earlier contributions. Grinch was never forcibly removed from his position, he resigned. He should be given his sysop back.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 21:40, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::Yes, when you resign from the police force you can just walk back in and get your old position back. That's definitely how it works. -Auron 17:18, 19 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Thats completely related, Good job. ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 23:33, 19 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Sysops on this wiki are the police force, run pretty much the same way. He leaves (or is asked to resign). He can't simply come back and be reinstated. He needs to work his way up from the bottom again, except trying twice as hard this time to let people know he won't simply quit again. :::::::::So yes, thanks for completely missing how related it really was. Glad your comprehension skills are on the ball. -Auron 06:12, 20 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::No, you're wrong, It's not related at all. If you are a police officer its your job to go out every day and risk your life for the good of the public. It's not an elected position its a job, you know, for actual money and job satisfaction? It takes months of training and hard work to even be considered for the position. There is no formal training to become an admin, you don't get paid, and the election system is based off whether or not 1 of 2 people like you. My father is a police officer, and a damn good one, don't go equating what you do to what he does for a living. Grinch is offering his time to better the wiki..again.If he has to prove anything to you at all it's that he'll work twice as hard as your current team, which, quite frankly isn't very hard to do, seeing as currently you're the only one actually doing anything of value. Also, no, if you quit you're job at the police department, you can apply to any other police department and not have to go through the training again, the only time you'd have to "Work you're way up" is if you were fired, which quite frankly if you were fired from the police force you're chances of getting hired again are slim to none. --Shadow to lazy to log in :::::::::::http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Mgrinshpon/Archive#Cool_it. :::::::::::His behavior got more and more out of control - I had been annoyed with it for some time, but it got unbearable around then. He posted lewd remarks and gross comments everywhere - the kind of stuff that gets you fired from, say, the police force. By the time it became simply unacceptable (when I posted that), he told me he was doing it because he longer cared to be a sysop. At that point I removed his sysophood, as much as a "you're fired" thing as a "he quit" thing. Except, you know, he didn't quit until after I had made it clear his actions were unbefitting a normal editor, let alone a sysop. :::::::::::He hasn't changed. If, somehow, he got promoted again, he'd just do it until he got bored, at which point his posts would degrade to a point where we'd have to fire him again. :::::::::::If you want him to become a sysop, you might want to explain things like "bans" and why sockpuppetry to get around them is unacceptable. So far, he's doing a good job of not understanding those basic wiki concepts. It would be stupid as hell to have a sysop that lacks this basic knowledge of etiquette and rules. -Auron 10:00, 21 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::I'm vaguely certain you get fired from just about anywhere if you become to out of control with what you say. I wasn't aware that it was one of those situations, I thought he just resigned. Also, next time just argue with facts, and don't try to prove your point by being a condescending prick, That way I can debate/agree with you on points like the ones you made above this and not waste time debating the merit of some unfounded comparison. ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 19:36, 21 September 2008 (EDT)